The final battle
by Elsable
Summary: there is a wrong tittle,my apologize
1. Chapter 1

HUMAN V.S ARRANCAR,HUMAN!

Disclaimer:I do not owned bleach

Ok so this is my first fanfic,the story..well..uhmm not funny but I will do my best,any way lets get started.

PROLOUGE:

The final battle between ichigo and aizen has made a result,the RESULT that aizen been sealed away for 20.000 years,and ichigo lose his power..WHY? because ichigo use his final getsuga tenshou.

MAIN STORY:

Years has been past by Kurosaki Ichigo,he became a normal person,but his life will change after he met ginjo,a member of xcution.

"hey orange raibow"

"what did you just call me? Say that again b* censored *!"

"yo chill out man,just kidding I am"

"what ever,anyway why did you here"

"I have an offer to give you"

"what offer?"

"the offer are you…"

Before ginjo completed his sentence ichigo answered

"what,be a police,be a doctor,be a ballerina?i love being ballerina especially if there is sado"

"no you stupid moron,and "ballerina"? what the hell?"

Before ichigo answerd a mystyreous man attacked them both,when the culprit ran away,he left a message

"aghhh he got away,hey look what is that?" ask ichigo

"it's a message you brainless!"

"oouuuwwww"

So ginjo tells the offer,ichigo seems to like the offer,then he and ginjo go to the xcution hideout,when the two arrive,the hideout has gone missing,and there is another message,the message are "ginjo,its me shukushima,I will take your most dear friends and thing muhahahahaha uhuk uhuk"

"what..a message contain uhuk..uhuk?" ask ginjo to ichigo

"how do I know that stupid moron!" moke ichigo

"well honestly the offer is not to become you a popular guy,but I will make you have what it takes to be a FULLBRINGER" say ginjo proudly

"uhmm yeah,well I better ask rukia about this"

"you better not"warned ginjo,

Ginjo tells that an arrancar Ggio vega finished her off yesterday,ichigo doesn't know that…

Poor ichigo

Suddenly he felt desperate,angry,shock,anything negative,even GAY,ichigo ask ginjo to made him a fullbringer,ginjo agreed but,ichigo must GAY first

"what,I have to gay first"ask ichigo

"Im gay too you know ichigo"

"you..you..what,!"

Ginjo laugh as loud as he can,I shorten the story ok,ichigo gain his fullbring but hes not GAY,ginjo just make a joke,so ichigo go home,at home ichigo ask uryuu,sado,riruka,ginjo to help him kill shukushima and ggio vega,

"lets go,to….where are those two"

"humph you orange fool if you don't know where they are don't so proud about yourself and you…"say riruka (still continue)

"riruka…" ask uryuu

"what? Im talking HERE!"

"your mouth is like a train"

"I know where they are,luckly they still not team up" say ginjo calmly

So ichigo and friends go to their hideout at the underground facility uunder the karakura high school ,when the team arrive they found shukushima reading his book

"well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well….." greets shukushima

"to much"well" words that come out from your mouth,you haven't change huh" say ginjo

"so that's him" say both ichigo and uryuu

"wheres ggio vega?" ask sado

"over here" ggio walked straight forward to ichigo,ichigo use hes fullbring that yet named,riruka forgot to bring her fullbring,sado use BRAZO ISQUERDA DEL DIABLO,AND BRAZO DERECHO EL GIGANTE to crush the enemy,THE BATTLE BEGIN


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start,I want to apologize because my story isn't good,but from this part the dialogs are not like in the first place,

Part 2:

The battle is now underway,ichigo and ginjo towards shukushima,riruka just sit and watch with a popcorn that suddenly appear,uryuu and sado face ggio vega.

TRAAANGGG! PRAAAANNGGG! SSRRRRTTTT! SSSTTT!

"hiyaaaaa!"

"WAIT ICHIGO!"

Ichigo chose to use his fullbring in an maximal power,however…before he can do anything ichigo's power began to fanish,ichigo's cloth began to burn he is half NAKED!

Riruka accidently look at ichigo,"woohooo I wish I have camera"

But ichigo doesn't realize it yet,and the battle continue..

Mean while uryuu and sado still fight ggio vega,uryuu and sado still un matched to him

"are you guys ok? Please you guys are …..weak"say ggio

"don't underestimate us"say sado,then ggio fire cero around sado's neck,he fire it but sado manage to protect himself with his BRAZO DERECHO EL GIGANTE,ggio then rush sado attacked him with a mandarin kung-fu style ggio,uryuu still need a time to activate his sprenger,because it's the only way to defeated ggio vega

Mean while,ginjo fight with his fullbring (soory I forgot ginjo's fullbring name) shukushima finally reveal his fullbring,"BOOK OF THE END" its look like a sword with the ability to insert a memory that make shukushima are in their life before,this ability can only happen when someone been cut through by his sword,ginjo knows the ability so he approach shukushima with care,but shukushima rush in to ginjo and TRAANNGG! The battle with sword is happening,Riruka wants to join but she forgot to bring her "DOLL HOUSE",so she cant join the fight

Back to the uryuu and sado

Ggio is getting bored and chose to do SWORD REALESSE,he shows everyone his true form,"KUICHIGIRE(bite it off) TIGRE ESTOQUE!"

Everyone stare at him,ggio is now change to a more tiger than before,he has a two blades around his hand,he has red strips in his chick,his still wearing the arrancar uniform but there is a black motif now..now he is more stronger,faster,and more,lets continue uryuu is ready but ggio never go to thecenter of uryuu's trap,sado still fight with ggio,uryuu is now helping,sado use EL DIRECTO several time but he still cannot touch ggio,uryuu realize that ggio not block sado attack's..but dodge the attacks,this is an opportunity to TAKE OUT ggio,sado knows it already but ggio seems to understand their tactics

"what give,you guys are such badda* censored * idont like to face such weaklings!"

"who you calling weaklings girly hair?"mock sado

"who you calling girly hair you huge panda"

"what the….EL DIRECTO!"

Sado attacks ggio,just then ggio carelessly go into uryuu and sado's trap,and "HASTA AQUI…GGIO VEGA"

"what,nooooooooooo! Ggio is now dead,shukushima watched this and he only igbore him,WAIT….Ggio is not dead yet,Ggio get angry and he show his true form

"I'll show YOU BOTH what true power is!"

Ggio's hand is now larger,his body become more muscular,and his hand now became a saber

"behold,this is tigre estoque tru form! Hahahaha"

"w..w..what is that?" asked uryuu and sado

"its my true form you idiots!"

"…LAME!"say uryuu

"what? I will show you what tigre estoque elsable can do!"

"prove it"say sado

Then uryuu and sado continue their fight


End file.
